Ryu Hayabusa
Ryu Hayabusa is the main character of the Ninja Gaiden series. He's also a prominent character in the Dead or Alive series. Background The son of the clan master Jo Hayabusa, Ryu is the heir to the Hayabusa Ninja Clan. Born into the legacy of the Dragon Lineage; ancient mystical warriors who would defend the world since times of old, Ryu would be trained into the path of a ninja from the day he could crawl. Despite being a child, he has shown excellent and impressive skills as a ninja and yet managed to learn many crucial and deadly survival skills under the guidance of Omitsu. During his childhood, Ryu befriended a girl named Kureha, a Dragon Shine Maiden and older sister to Momiji, who would later become his top student. During his lifetime, he began training and outclassed his peers and became the clan's top shinobi. Because of this, it would later grant Ryu the right to bear the name "Hayabusa" as his own to the delight his father. As he grew into a strong ninja, he befriended many people in his clan, and became an older brother figure to the village children. By the time Ryu was twenty-two, he had become a fully actualized Dragon Ninja, inheriting the sacred Dragon Sword, the birthright of the Dragon Clan as his own. Ryu would also befriend the main family of the Mugen Tenshinryu; another ninja clan hidden in the deep mountains of Miyama, most notably Hayate, the Shinobi of the Wind and the clan's heir, his younger sister Kasumi; whom he would act as a surrogate older brother, and their half-sister/cousin Ayane, whom Ryu would see as a reliable friend and subordinate. As the carrier of the Dragon Ninja mantle, Ryu is sworn to defend the land from the vile race of demons and monsters known as the Fiends, and the malevolent deities they serve. As an expert in his craft, Ryu is known as the Singular Super Ninja due to his incredible abilities and superhuman skills. He is stoic and distant, but also wise beyond his years as a result of his upbringing. He is usually kind and gentle, and treats his clansmen and fellow villagers as his family. When not acting as a shinobi, Ryu is a friendly curio shop owner, selling some of the artifacts he finds in his travels to fund his clan. Powers & Abilities *'Superhuman physicality (strength, speed, durability, etc.)' *'Stealth:' A specialized ninja skill, Ryu is able to infiltrate many areas, observe undetected from afar, and sneak up on enemies to perform stealth kills. *'Invisibility:' Ryu can sometimes turn invisible when performing stealthy actions. *'Heightened Senses.' *'Ninja Sense:' A sixth sense that allows him to sense potential dangers and enemies. *'Expert in both armed and unarmed combat.' *'Weapon proficiency: '''Ryu is capable of learning how to use all sorts of weapons in no time. *'Regeneration:' By manipulating his spiritual life force, Ryu is able to regenerate from wounds that would otherwise be fatal, such as a slice through the jugular or a stab through a vital organ like the heart. *'Wind Run Technique:' Able to blindly sense where his enemies are, Ryu will quickly home in on the nearest enemy, even if out of his line of sight. *'Wind Path:' Ryu uses his opponent's head as a footstool to jump off of. In the DoA series, he uses it as an offensive attack. *'Guillotine Throw:' Ryu jumps over his opponent, grabbing them by the head against his shoulder and then does a centrifugal flip, throwing his opponent a long distance or slamming hard into a wall. *'Thunderclap Kick:' Ryu jumps kicks forward two times while dashing, knocking his opponent over. *'Double Jump:' After his first jump, Ryu is able to jump again without a need for physical structures to push off of. *'Flying Bird Flip:' While running up a wall, Ryu does a back flip jumping up further, he uses this technique to scale walls by jumping in between two walls until he reaches the top. *'Water Running:' Ryu has the ability to run and fight on the surface of deep bodies of water. *'Shadowless Footsteps:' Also known as wall running. **'The Invisible Path': Wall running and then jumping from one wall to the other while still wall running. **'Unrivaled Soaring': Similar to the Invisible Path Technique, except Ryu wall runs around a room from corner to corner scaling a tall building's interior. *'Reverse Wind Technique:' A ninja slide which Ryu can use offensively to initiate an attack, capable of stunning weaker enemies. *'Violent Wind:' While running Ryu quickly does a ninja dash and slashes his enemy at blinding speed. *'Flying Swallow:' Ryu jumps forward into the air and propels himself at his opponent in a lightning fast slash, sometimes using his Blink technique to aid in increasing his speed. *'Izuna Drop: A signature move of the Hayabusa clan, Ryu does this technique by launching his opponent into the air and then doing a spinning pile driver and slamming his enemy head first into the ground, creating a shockwave that damages any enemies near by. Depending on the force Ryu uses, his enemy's head may explode upon impact. Ryu has mastered this technique so well that he has adapted it to any weapon he happens to be using, creating many variations of the Izuna Drop, such as the River Styx Drop with the Eclipse Scythe and the Underworld Drop with the dual wielded Blade of the Archfiend and True Dragon Sword. *'''Obliteration Technique: A finishing move, Ryu finishes off a wounded enemy with a brutal, but quick, fatality. Though this is mainly used on wounded or dismembered enemies to put them out of their misery, Ryu is also seen easily slicing enemies at full health in half with one strike, such as Werewolves. *'Essence Technique:' A devastating attack, Ryu charges essence from his surroundings and releases a flury of powerful attacks. The charge time can be reduced by absorbing essence into the Technique. *'Ultimate Technique:' An advanced form of the Essence Technique, it is lengthier and deadlier, but requires more time or essence to charge. *'Steel on Bone:' A technique where Ryu slices his enemy all the way through, slicing the enemy into two pieces, either leaving them open for an Obliteration Technique or killing them outright. *'Four Rings:' A surprisingly accurate technique, wherein Ryu spins and throw Shuriken, stopping any enemies around him. *'Falcon's Eye:' A godly technique that has the user concentrate hard enough to stop the very flow of time. Even master Ninja are not capable of using this technique without feeling drained. Ryu, however only experiences slight fatigue and a significant drain in his Ki reserves. *'Ninpo: '''Ninpo are special ninja arts that require the use of Ki, and are used to perform physics-defying techniques. Ryu's powerful spiritual energy enhances the power of his Ninpo. **'Art of the Fire Wheels:' Ryu focuses his mind on spiritual waveforms around himself and focuses his Ki energy into the waveforms, creating fire wheels that encircle him. This is mostly a defensive ninpo used as a shield in the heat of battle but it can also entrap enemies in the fire wheels. ***'Art of the Flying Fire Wheels: A variation of the aforementioned art, it allows Ryu to shoot the fire wheels as projectiles. **'''Art of the Flame Phoenix: This Ninpo art allows Ryu to convert his Ki to summon the sacred spirits of phoenixes who protect him with their holy flames. It is similar to the Art of the Fire Wheels except it lasts longer. However, the length of time this ninpo is active for diminishes as the phoenix spirits take damage. **'Art of the Inferno:' Focusing his mind, Ryu creates flames that envelop him and then uses his telekinetic ability to control these flames. These flames are just as poweful as a dragon's breath, and they can easily melt steel. ***'Art of the True Inferno: '''The "perfect" version of the Art of the Inferno. While performing this, Ryu transforms into a flame dragon that swallows his enemies whole. **'Art of the Ice Storm:' By manipulating the atmospheric conditions around him, a vertical whirlwind of ice emerges encircling Ryu. Any enemy caught in this Ice Storm will be frozen in place as ice shards repeatedly pierce into them. Later Ryu improves his skill with this art to the point that he is able to launch ice shards in which ever direction his mind wills it to. **'Art of the Hurricane:' Concentrating on manipulating the air in front of him in a spinning motion, Ryu creates a twister, which leaves a path of devastation for enemies caught in the twister as Ryu guides it's movements with his mind. **'Art of the Wind Blades:' 1-3 sharp waves of vacuum are created and amplified as Ryu moves his arms at lightning fast speeds, they then radiate outwards in the directions Ryu swings his arms, slicing everything in their path. Crowds of enemies caught directly in the path of these vacuum blades are cut to pieces while those on the outer edge only lose a limb or two. ***'Art of the Vacuum Wave:' This is a variation of the Wind Blades Ninpo, which instead sends vacuum blades simultaneously in an upwards and downwards direction, even though solid objects to strike at out of reach enemies. **'Art of the Inazuma:' Amplifying the bio electric currents in his body, Ryu is able to quickly charge up electricity in his body, which is then instantly blasted outwards as lightning striking all enemies in the vicinity. These lightnings are capable of esily destroying boulders. **'Art of Divine Life:' By concentrating and focusing ki into healing energy with his mind, Ryu is able to turn ki energy into blue essence, fully restoring his spiritual health. **'Art of the Piercing Void:' The most destructive ninpo in Ryu's arsenal. Ryu first focuses his telekinetic energy created by centripetal vibrations in his lower ki focal point, then forms the energy using gravitational waves propagated from his conscious spirit, resulting in a rotating black hole trapped inside a semi permeable spiritual force field that keeps it stable. Because of the semi permeable nature of the force field around the black hole, time space fluctuations occur around the black hole as Ryu sends it flying off, it's gravitational pull is great enough to rip the environment around it apart and pull debris encircling into the black hole as it speeds away. Enemies caught in its path are instantly destroyed, even piercing through multiple enemies before dissipating. **'Time Stop:' Ryu is able to temporary freeze normal enemies and their shots in place for 5 seconds, while he is able to continue to move about freely with no resistance. **'Doppelgänger:' This is Ryu's ability to create Shadow Clones of himself that mimic his moves and aid him in battle. **'Sword Extension Wave:' With it every slash of Ryu's Dragon Sword is sharp and fast enough to produce cutting vacuum wave, extending the range of the Dragon Sword. **'Flying Jump:' A special jump where Ryu tenses his legs slightly and then springs high up into the air, the vast distances of these jump heights range from tall buildings to partial or full heights of a volcano. **'Flying Earth Platforms:' Through special Ninpo chants and concentration Ryu was able to summon flying platforms from the earth that moved to the will of his mind. **'Blink:' It is Ryu's ability to dash certain distances instantaneously during a fight, sometimes leaving smoke or leaves in the wake of his Blinks. **'Teleport:' The long distance teleport instantaneously used more in travel than battle. **'Transformation:' Ryu can transform into the spirit of the Falcon. **'Gessen Goryu Ha:' A powerful Ninpo that is shown to be able to barrel through targets such as armored helicpoters. **'Art of Substitution:' An illusionary move where Ryu substitutes a log in his place, leaving his opponent to fight the log thinking it's Ryu. *'Wall Cling:' With this he can ascend walls by jumping back and forth between two walls similar to the flying bird flip. **'Wall Climb:' Upgraded wall cling allowing Ryu to climb up and down walls. *'Falcon Dive:' A move where Ryu dives down from high places usually tall buildings, it is used to ambush enemies from the air. *'Cicada Surge:' A short range teleport frequently compared to the duplicate technique, it is actually unique to the Hayabusa clan. Equipment *'Dragon Sword:' Hayabusa's signature weapon, said to be created from the fang of the long extinct Dragon Deities and containing their souls and essence. Its true strength is revealed when combined with the Eye of the Dragon, a curved gem treasured by the Hayabusa clan. However, once combined, the power of this weapon is so great that Ryu fears it will destroy the planet if allowed to exist too long. So it is only awakened in times of dire consequence. *'Lunar Staff:' A staff with two spiked weights on the ends made from a heavy alloy containing Iridium derived from meteorites and attached by chains. This staff is said to harbor the mystical powers of the moon and gets heavier during the full or new moon phases. *'Nunchaku:' An East Asian weapon consisting of two hard blunt sticks linked together by a rope or chain. Probably one of Ryu's weakest weapons. *'Vigoorian Flail:' An offshoot of the European spiked mace flail from the medieval period, this weapon was created in the Vigoorian Empire, resembling two sickles attached together with flexible link. It is a more versatile and powerful version of the Nunchaku. *'War Hammer:' This heavy weapon resembles a war axe halberd but is considered a hammer due to its immense weight and lack of sharpness. The hammer is large and blunt on one end, while spiked on the other end making both sides deadly, designed to slay fiends. *'Dabilahro:' A large 100 lbs sword used by the Elite Berserker Knights of the Vigoorian Empire. *'Kitetsu:' A cursed Japanese blade, it drains the life of both the wielder and the enemy. This was the preferred weapon of Doku, hated enemy of the Hayabusa clan. *'Wooden Sword:' Also known as a bokken, it is more of a practice tool than a weapon. This sword is the least effective of all weapons. However, it has plenty of potential when upgraded. *'Dragon's Claw and Tiger's Fang:' These are specialized twin katana swords, designed with light weight close to the hand guards so they may be dual wielded without too much difficulty. *'Falcon's Tallons:' Making a martial artist even deadlier, these large steel claw gauntlets on the hands and feet transform Ryu's strikes and kicks into lethal slices and impalements. *'Tonfa:' Tonfa are stick-like weapons which nightsticks are based on. The specialized Tonfa used by Ryu Hayabusa, however, are heavier, with high density, super hard tungsten carbide plating, giving them immense pulverizing damage, at the expense of being difficult to wield. *'Kusari-Gama:' The kusari-gama is an iconic weapon of the ninja said to be invented out of farm tools by the ninja when the laws stated that only the Samurai class were allowed to carry weapons. It consists of a sickle attached to long chain, attached to a weight on the other end. This specialized Kusari-Gama used by Ryu Hayabusa was crafted by Shishido Tessai, unique from the average kusari-gama as it pushed the absolute usable limit of this weapon with a longer chain and heavier weight, making this already difficult to wield weapon even more unpredictable and difficult to wield. *'Eclipse Scythe:' A Scythe with a design based on the shape of a solar eclipse. It is made from Damascus Steel and the body of an overthrown Lycanthrope king. *'Enma's Fang:' A large sword with an unsettling nature; its crystalline matrix becomes harder when blood is spilled on it. It laid dormant for a long period of time until it's rediscovery when it was named Enma's Fang after Enma, the ruler and judge of the afterlife realm. *'Blade of the Archfiend:' A blade of unknown origin rumored to be forged from a meteorite that the Archfiend breathed on, with incomprehensible divine runes across the blade. It is powerful enough to match even the Dragon Sword. This was a favorite weapon of Genshin, passed down from generation to generation in the Black Spider Clan, only to the most ruthless and powerful of the Black Spider clan. It was given to Ryu by Genshin himself, out of respect as a master ninja and a man of honor. *'Jinran-Maru:' The katana of Ryu's friend Hayate. Unlike Hayate, Ryu can utilize Jinran-Maru's Storm power, but only when performing the Ultimate Technique with the Blade of the Archfiend. *'Plasma Saber Mk II:' A high voltage super heated blade of green plasma, capable of cutting through anything. *'Shuriken:' Standard throwing stars. Ryu often uses them to stun the enemy before using a deadlier attack. *'Incendiary Shuriken:' These are kunai style-shuriken with grenade like explosives attached to them. The pin on the grenades part is pulled and then it is thrown, after a certain time frame this shuriken explodes. *'Windmill Shuriken:' A large foldable shuriken that acts similar to a boomerang returning to its thrower, it is folded attached to a holder on the forearm when not in use. *'Strong Bow:' A composite Bow made during the Medieval period in the Vigoorian Empire, the Strong Bow is more powerful than the regular bow and cannot be pulled by a human of average strength. It can fire several types of arrows: **'Standard Arrows.' **'Explosive Arrows:' A specialized arrow with an explosive tip that explodes upon impact. **'APFSDS Arrows:' Special arrows made out of heavy tungsten, making them able to pierce through armoured tanks. *'Fiend's Bane Bow:' This state of the art composite bow was developed in the Hayabusa village, made from high tensile carbon fibers, it is able to rival the modern sniper rifles in accuracy as well as penetrate 40mm bullet proof armor plating. It shoots special '''Two-Pronged Arrows '''designed to tear flesh, rather than piercing it. *'Spear Gun:' A weapon used to hunt fish and other aquatic creatures, acts similar to a hunting rifle on land. As a result it has a long cool down between bursts, no defensive capabilities, and is rarely used by Ryu on land. *'Gatling Spear Gun:' An out of place artifact crafted in 10th century Europe. It uses hydraulics to launch exploding spears in rapid successions. Due to this design it is useless on dry land. *'Howling Cannon:' A heavy cannon that fires slow but powerful flaming projectiles. *'Lock-On Bow:' A special bow that automatically locks onto targets. *'Oxygen Cilinder:' A tank filled with compressed oxygen gas, it allows Ryu to stay underwater without holding his breath. *'Owl's Eye:' A charm made in the shape of an owl. With it Ryu is able to see even in pitch black darkness. *'Smoke Bomb:' Not so much a weapon but a distraction tool used by the ninja to throw off enemies. *'Grappling Hook:''' It allows Ryu to cling to ceilings and surfaces from afar and climb quickly. Feats Strength *Strong enough to lift heavy and larger weapons than him. *Easily slice through thick tank steels and jets in half with his Dragon sword. *Can move a sword weighing 100 lbs fast enough to block bullets from alls ides in assualt rifles. *Can block strikes from a goddess strong enough to cut and destroy skyscrapers. *Strong enough to break the foot of a T-Rex on him. *Can slam his opponents so hard it breaks their skull. *Can break out the jaws of many powerful demons and beasts. *Can parry blows from giant monsters that are strong enough to destroy skyscrapers. *Can bench press a few tons. *Can cut through people like butter without any effort. Speed *Is fast enough to move at lightning fast speeds. *Can effortlessely create afterimages. *Can take out enemies in a blink of an eye. *Fast enough to outrun a T-Rex on foot. *Can also outrun multiple missiles dropping on him and evading explosions from it. *Can evade and outrun missiles that are on air. *Can react to enemies' teleportation. *Can outrun beams of light from seatchlights while running underwater in South America. *Can react and dodge Alexei's lightning. *Reacted to Quantom Interaction, which appears in a speed of light. *Can run for extended periods without gaining fatigue toxins to impair his abilities. *Can outrun an erupting volcano. *Effortlessely deflect and dodge automatic gunfire. Durability *Can take a barrage of bullets, fatal stabbings and rockets & missiles. * Can drop from extreme heights without injury. * Can heal from otherwise fatal wounds. * Can surive being submerged into pools of acid and molten lava. * Tanked attacks from beasts strong enough to cleave through skycrapers. * Can withstand demonic beams, razor sharp winds, thrown pillars and magical fireballs. * Was fine when consuming the Devil Way Mushroom, which contains dangerous toxic poison. * Took a powerful tranquilliser, which can bring down a scientific-enhanced dinosaur. *Survived being chewed up by dragons. *Survived an explosion large enough to cover a diameter of Mount Fuji without a scratch. * Resisted deformation of the reality of the Vigoor Emporer. * Survived the curse of Doku gaining his humanity back and managed to reject the Fiend's power. * Can endure having his innards being revved up by a chainsaw by Spriggan. * Can take being crushed by giant demons and milled to tha hands, and would later be thrown like a ragdoll. * Lands 300 meter drops regularly Skill * A prodigy Ninja, even among his village of highly trained Ninja. * Can fight largened areas filled with enemies continously without tiring. * Easily can fight entire armies solo and easily kill them. *Won the second DOA Tournament. *Has defeated many powerful beings like giant robots, dinosaurs, demons and other beings. *Has survived the Grip of Murder. Weaknesses *No real defence despite being incredibly tough and resilient. *Healing can take time. *Can't spam ninpo. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Ninja Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroes Category:Video Game Characters Category:Ninja Gaiden Category:Dead or Alive Category:Koei Tecmo Category:Sword Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Illusion Casters Category:Staff Users Category:Nunchaku Users Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Claw Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Shuriken Users Category:Archers Category:Spear Users Category:Firearms Users Category:Ki Users Category:Knife Wielders Category:Japanese Characters Category:Completed Profiles Category:Protagonists